


five little smiles

by sansuishi



Series: always [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba and Noiz are a happy couple, M/M, always series, domestic ficlets, everything is fluff, slightly more smutty than the previous ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansuishi/pseuds/sansuishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times Aoba smiles. in all five Noiz is with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five little smiles

I

Everything feels twice more intense now. The sensation of cool raindrops against his skin is thrilling, makes him laugh and he feels as he would create a pair of wings and dive into the rain, into the cold wind but he has arms around his waist. Aoba hums and Noiz buries his nose into the soft, now damp sapphire hair. Aoba shivers against the warm and soaked body behind his but leans back, enjoying the nearly feverish sensation of hot and cold at the same time.

II

Once he burned his tongue with soup. He simply couldn’t see the steam coming from his spoon and didn’t notice it was too hot until it touched his tongue, making him shriek and almost flip the bowl of soup all over the table. Noiz cursed quietly while fetching him a glass of water and Aoba was leaned against him as he patiently cooled the soup down, his voice reigned by a fake anger as he instructed Aoba he should be more careful about such things. He was an adult after all.

Aoba nods obediently but thinks the scolding endearingly sweet. Just as sweet as the way Noiz’s tongue slides against his burned one, soft as they kiss.

III

Aoba pays attention to things he did not before. It is constantly night but he learns night has its beauty as well. He puts his earphones on and Noiz has a tough time figuring if he is asleep or awake, so silent and still. So peaceful. Sometimes they go out to the park nearby and Noiz finds a few things to set on fire. Aoba likes the sound of fire crackling as much as he likes the warm touch against his hands. He smiles as Noiz grunts for him to be careful and not approach too much.

Aoba’s voice is lower than it used to be and he is quieter overall. Except when he has Noiz upon him, hands on his hips, thrusting-

IV

He is often torn between finding the overbearing attention he has from his friends and grandmother lovely or annoying. Sometimes he feels he has more than his eyes missing, in these people’s conceptions. As if his legs, arms and brain were also gone. But other times he finds endearing the way Koujaku offers his arm to him, warns him about little obstacles. Koujaku is his eyes most times, when he’s not home.

When he is, most times, his eyes are his hands. Over Noiz’s bare chest, the cold metal pieces pierced through his warm skin under the touch of his fingertips making Aoba shiver.

 

V

Everything is slowly adapting to him. Noiz pays a foreign teacher to teach Aoba how to read the special books, write in the special machine. After a while, they move to a better building, with an elevator, since stairs are dangerous for Aoba. Ren insists he can use a leash and guide Aoba when he wants to go for a walk alone and he indulges, even though he knows Ren dislikes leashes.

He feels loved and he loves. He loves how Noiz’s voice reverberates through him as he sucks his cock. He silences himself to hear him better. The feeling of Noiz’s skin is hot, soft and slick with sweat. Aoba sighs, they kiss breathlessly as they move together. He falls asleep to Noiz humming a song for him.

Aoba feels oddly complete, in a way he never felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the crappy title and also crappy writing. I miss Aoba and Noiz though -shrugs-


End file.
